Genta Takeuchi
Genta Takeuchi (武内 源太 Takeuchi Genta) is the coach of Kaijō High. Appearance Takeuchi is a thick, middle-aged man. He has stubbles on his face and dresses in every-day clothes, a regular shirt and pants. During the Interhigh, he changed his look: he shaved himself spotless clean and dresses in a black suit. His hair was also more shiny and less tangled.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 9 During his younger years, he had a slender figure and a short spiky hair with a cheerful and easy-going expression. Personality When Kise joined his team, he is more confident in his team's strength and doesn't feel it's necessary to do the very best against, in his eyes, weaker opponent. During the match against Tōō, he felt threatened by Tōō's coach Katsunori Harasawa's formal appearance and tried to compete with him by dressing himself formal as well. History Some time before the current timeline, Takeuchi was an excellent youth basketball player. He made it as far as the Japanese national team, where he played together with Kagetora Aida, Shirogane, Nakatani and Harasawa. Story Seirin vs Kaijō Takeuchi is first seen before Kaijō's match against Seirin. He welcomes Seirin as they enter the building and tells them that they will be playing on a half court. He explains that the players that won't play,can't waste any time watching an unnecessary match and have to spend that time training. He tells Seirin's coach, Riko Aida, that they will be playing against Kaijō's regulars, and asks them to try not to get crushed by triple the points.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 5 Riko, Kagami and the other Seirin members are agitated by this. He notices Kise putting on his uniform and tells him he won't play, explaining that it won't even be a match if he does. Riko and the others tell him that they won't hold back. The match begins and Kuroko and Kagami quickly amaze everybody and break the backboard in the first offense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 4, page 17 Takeuchi is angered by this and agrees that they use the full court. He calls Kise to him and tells him something. When the real match starts and the pace immediately rises to the maximum, Riko calls for a time-out. Takeuchi is seen again yelling at his players about the low point difference. The match progresses and reaches its final stage, the struggle for points. In the end, Seirin emerges victorious and Takeuchi is seen disordered and annoyed when they see Seirin off after the game.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 6 Interhigh Takeuchi is seen once more when Kaijō High is set to play their first match in this years Interhigh tournament, against Tōō Academy. He enters his team's locker room and surprises the bunch by showing up clean-shaven and in a suit, a vast difference from his usual attire. When Kise thinks Kasamatsu is nervous, Takeuchi says that that's not all, that he also feels the pressure of being back in the Interhigh, after what happened last year.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 9 Winter Cup Semi-finals Takeuchi takes an active role in the rematch between Seirin, forbidding Kise from playing to an extent that will further injure his leg. He expresses gratitude to Seirin, remembering how the practice match's outcome greatly changed the team and drove them to improve. In the final four minutes, he begs Kise to wait just a while longer. But seeing Kise's determination and love for basketball, he relents and agrees to let Kise play for the rest of the match. Skills Trivia *He teaches Japanese History in Kaijō High School.Kuroko no Basuke volume 20, page 86 *In Replace IV, it's revealed that he and Kagetora use to be love rivals competing for Riko's mother's love. In addition, he used to be in love with Masako Araki, who used to be part of a biker gang, he planned to confess to her multiple times with an intention of marriage. In the end he was struck down by her sword and was chased down by the biker gang. *According to the KUROFES **His Motto his "The enemy lies within you" **His Favorite food is Sea urchin **His Hobby is Karaoke **His Special Skill is Bowling **He teaches Japanese history **He is single **He Dislikes Exercise **His Best basketball skill is Rebound **His Type of girl is A woman who will respect her man **He spends his days off going out drinking, occasionally with Kagetora and the others **The reason he plays basketball because it looked fun **The player he had eyes on is Hayakawa References Navigation id:Genta Takeuchi zh:武內源太 Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Kaijō High Category:Kaijō High Notable Members